


Meeting the Mother

by Levyscript



Series: End of His Universe AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Corrupted Shiro, Gen, Inpired by End of His Universe AU, Krolia turns on the Blades, Mentions Kolivan is a prisoner, Not Beta Read, Protective lions, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro and Krolia bonding, Shiro is Evil, Shiro trying to bring Keith back, The Lions are loyal to Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Shiro is on his destruction of the universe searching for an Alchemist. Corrupted by he attacks a Blade base. Finding the last person he would suspect, Krolia.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: End of His Universe AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Meeting the Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenovasilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/gifts), [lotsoflaughs_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsoflaughs_98/gifts).



> This AU Is created by JenosenTwit

Shiro was walking down a quiet hallway. The Blade’s base they attacked was barely staffed. Most of the Blades have been subdued already, he got a report that one Blade refused to submit and was quite a fighter. He was intrigued. He felt he would handle this one himself.

Walking closer he can hear the fighting. He rounded into the hallway they were in and froze. It was her. He knew what she looked liked from Kolivan’s report. They found her. He didn’t think he would ever find her. “Enough. I will handle this.”

The one fighting the female Galra backed off. She pivoted and to face Shiro. 

The look of determination she had was where Keith got it. She started to charge him. Shiro did not move. Instead he called to her. “You’re Krolia.”

He looked to the others and signaled them to leave as Krolia faltered. Shiro wouldn’t attacked her. Not when Keith was always curious who his mother was.

In this moment Shiro felt wrong. That Keith should be meeting her. A mother and son reunited and happy.

“Why do you know my name?”

Definitely his mother. “Eighteen years ago you were on Earth. You had a kit named Keith.”

At that Krolia launched herself to attack hum. Shiro only blocked. Made sure minimal damage. 

“Fight me!”

“No. I knew Keith.”

Shiro grabbed his blade to block the one aimed for his head. He knew Krolia wouldn’t back down. He can’t blame her. He’s the enemy to her.

“I know you were undercover but did Kolivan ever tell you, Keith joined the Blades. He was a paladin.”

Another clang. Another block. Shiro could do this all day if she wanted. He stepped around just to move.

“I met Keith when he was starting high school. I was sent by the Galaxy Garrison to his school to talk to students. Your son was there. He then proceeded to steal my car.”

No response just more blocks. Shiro was fine. He understood. He’s a threat in her mind. So he’ll talk some more.

“He was the best pilot I have had the pleasure of meeting. I knew he would go on to do great things. I owe my life to him because he never gave up on me. Just like I never gave up on him. I staked my career for him. I will never regret it. I love him. Just like he loved me. Hell, he would fight and say he loved me more. I was happy when he found the Blades. He finally knew who he was but at what cost. Knowledge or death. That is a bullshit. Keith was act first. Always was and I loved it. But as Paladins we were in constant danger. Keith splitting missions made me feel even more protective. I couldn’t always be around to protect him. And the same for him. We were going to get married.”

Krolia stopped finally. “Why are you telling me this!? Why are you acting like my son is gone!”

Shiro lowered his blade. He looked her in the eyes to show the pain he usually hides. He turns around and walks away. No fear of Krolia stabbing him in the back.

Heading through the Blade base, he made it to his ship. Krolia followed and no one stopped her. 

On the ship many stared but never approached. Shiro made it to the hangar where he kept Black and Red.

“Your son was my second in command. Red was his lion. Red, this is Krolia.”

Krolia couldn’t believe it. She had seen the Blue Lion back on Earth. The Lion’s eyes tuned on as though it was looking at her. 

Shiro showed no hint of worry. She didn’t trust him but also doesn’t think he would harm her. She stepped forward and felt a pressure in her head.

She felt it breach into her mind but there was no pain instead images. Of her son.he looked so much like her and his father. 

Tears started to fall. She watched her son and this man next to her. Watched them be in love. Then she felt loss.

The loss the Lion felt. She felt it and she fell to her knees clutching her chest. Her son was gone.

She left to protect him and yet he was still dragged into this war. He gave his life for this war. 

She wanted answers. Why wasn’t she told.“Why wasn’t I informed? Kolivan had a secret contact with me. No one could find it or hack it. He had to known Keith was my Kit.” Krolia looked to Shiro. He never moved from his position.

She didn’t fear this man no. This man was family. She saw that her son loved this man.

“He knew. I think he knew they moment he saw Keith with the Blade. He never talked to Keith about you. And Keith desperately wanted to know.” 

Krolia got up walked to Shiro. He just watched her and she hugged him it surprised him. He didn’t know what to to do.

“I’m not a good man Krolia. You’ve seen what I’ve done to the Universe. To your brothers in arms. I don’t deserve your sympathy.”

Krolia pulled back. “You’re on a mission. You are looking for an alchemist? That’s what I’ve been told.”

“You’re right I am. You son, he’s not gone. Black over there saved him in a way. If you consider it saving.”

Krolia turned to the Black Lion. “What do you mean?”

“She trapped his soul within the Astral Plane. He’s not complete either. She had to do it so fast, she lost a bit.”

“You want to bring him back? What about a body?”

“Haggar’s researched proved it can be done. She was able to clone. But I would need an alchemist to transfer his soul.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Are you sure? I have destroyed planets and your brother in arms.”

“I left my son to protect them. The galra found Earth with the Blue Lion. I had to lure them away. I couldn’t bring Keith. I never wanted him part of this war.”

“You did what you thought was right. I can’t fault you Krolia. I held blame myself after returning to Earth. I felt if I was the one to bring Keith into this war. But he found Blue on his own. It was only a matter of time.”

“You ended the war and started another. All for love. Are you sure you aren’t Galran? Zarkon did the same in a way.”

Flashing a fang. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Krolia walked towards Black but the Lion didn’t respond. “Any way I could see my son?”

“Black is protective. Give it time and try to bond with red. Red can help you.” Shiro headed out of the hangar.

Krolia rushed to him. “Let me be your second?”

“You know I have your leader?”

“Kolivan made his choice. That damn knowledge or death mantra. Guaranteeing you are robbing him of death?”

Shiro stop to look at her. “Are you sure you want to help me? Betray everyone you know?”

“Yes. For my son.” Krolia grabbed the provisional blade she had from the Blades.

Shiro grabbed it and beckoned her to follow him. Krolia had no regrets. She trusted her son that Shiro was a good man.

  
  



End file.
